The subject of the present invention is an adhesive plaster that may be applied on the skin and that has its surface destined to remain exposed to the air treated in such a way as to release essences having an aromatic, balsamic, deodorant, or similar effect, by the mere rubbing of the said surface.
For many years now the technique of micro-encapsulation, which enables the enclosing and conservation of very small quantities of liquid inside micro-capsules, has been well known and widely used, the enclosed liquids being released when the micro-capsules are caused to burst or to dissolve, according to the nature of the material that makes up the external wall of the micro-capsules themselves.
The main aim of the present invention is to make adhesive plasters on the surface of which (the surface that is destined to remain exposed to the air) are applied micro-capsules containing essences that are released when the micro-capsules themselves burst merely as a result of rubbing, the said essences thus emanating in the air their aroma, which may also have a balsamic, or deodorant, or other effect.